


Haikyuu x Seme Male Reader One shots

by Hanakokun9999



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakokun9999/pseuds/Hanakokun9999
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Haikyuu x Seme Male Reader One shots

Third-person POV

(M/N) was in his study doing homework while his lover Kageyama tobio was at practice it was now 9:00 at night and (M/N) was now pissed but was too lazy to go drag his boyfriend from his practice.

Because he knew he has to deal with a whiny Kageyama and didn't want to lose his kisses for a month and if he was not in the mood he would lose his cuddles and (M/N) thought it was too risky.

Plus the only reason he even is doing his homework instead of sleeping is that Kageyama said he has to get his grade up and you know what (M/N) did he took his report card and put some double-sided tape and slapped it on the ceiling.

Once Kageyama was home he asked about his grade and why they weren't up and he said under his blanket look and he looked up and saw (M/N) report card on the ceiling and let's say he lost his kisses for a while. But back to the story.

Now (M/N) had finished all his homework and was now watching TV in the living room and was now more pissed it was now 10:00 at night and (M/N) heard the door open he looks over and saw Kageyama with his volleyball bag and with bags under er his eyes

With his shorts on and (M/N) black hoodie. Kageyama looks over and saw his boyfriend staring at him up and down. He blinks "what are you looking at dumbass." "You look tired." A tick mark came to Kageyama's head. He stomps to (M/N) and bonks him on the head.

"Because I am tired dumbass!" (M/N) groans "so loud." He then grabs Kageyama's wrist and pulls him to his waist and places his head in the nape of Kageyama's neck he then whispers "do you like them more than me...."

Kageyama turns around and wraps his arms around his neck "what the hell do you mean of course not I will always love you." "Can I mark you so I can show who you belong to." Kageyama blushes "w-what?" "You heard me can I mark you." 

Kageyama looks away blushing before he pulls the side of the hoodie to reveal his collarbone and neck. (M/N) smirks and starts to kisses around Kageyama's neck when he then bites a certain spoke.

Making him flinch a bit and whimper a bit "nya~" (M/N) starts to suck and lick the bite mark as it started to turn purple and red after a while. (M/N) pulls away and smirks. He then took Kageyama off his lap and sets him on the couch and gets up and starts to walk away.

"My work here is done well night babe love you~" Kageyama follows behind whimpering after going upstairs and going in their shared room (M/N) climbs and bed and as he was about to sleep he felt a weight on his crotch.

"Babe what are you doing I am trying to sleep." "You can sleep after you fuck me you ass hat you got me horny!" (M/N) smirks and then grab Kageyama hips "but I am too lazy to pound you right now why not later?" Kageyama shakes his head. 

"But I am horny now just let me ride you at least pls baby I need you." "Sorry, babe not now..." Kageyama groans and then flops to the side of (M/N) and turns his back to him pouting. (M/N) sighs and then wraps his arms around Kageyama's waist and slowly falls asleep.

~Time Skip~ 

(M/N)'s POV

I woke up to feeling my cock inside some tight. I groan at the feeling I the look down and saw my cock inside of Tobio's bottom. I smirk he really couldn't wait I saw him moan quietly. I then take his hips and stop him he flinched and turns around to me. "O-Oh babe your up."

"Mhm your a really naughty boy fucking me in my sleep you sure are needy." I then take his hips and thrust into him hard he bounced a little from the thrust he holds his hand over his mouth. Trying to keep his moans in. I then take his arms and pull then behind his back.

I thrust another time in his ass he moans loudly "ha-ngh ahh.~" I continued to thrust in him. "W-Wait slow down b-babe pleas-Ahhh!~" I trust in him none stop not giving him time to relax.

"A-Ah hah~! M-More!~" I then stop for a second he then turns around with tears in his eyes of pleasure and drool coming down the left side of his face. 'W-Why'd you stop!" I then snap my hips forward. he yelps and screams "A-Ah!~"

he then moans in the pillow I went faster not giving him time to talk he then tightens around me. "(M/N) a-about to cum!" "Me to babe together." I then did one last powerful thrust and Kageyama cums on the sheets and I spill my seed inside him. 

I pull out and lay next to him and pull him to my chest. "Next time you do that again I won't hesitate to pound you into next week." I say with a sweet smile he shivers blushing "B-Baka don't say things like that with such an innocent face," He then looks to the side.

I look at his face and saw he turned red. "B-Baka why did you have to come so much in my ass so of it is coming out!" he then punches my chest. I sigh and snuggle in the crotch of his neck. "Again you're so loud we can take a nap in the morning."

he nods and slowly falls asleep I smile softly and kiss his forehead. "I Love You........Tobio." " I Love You Too (M/N)...." I slowly fall asleep with Kageyama.


End file.
